Your Sweet Melody
by Potatoes4Eva
Summary: Was once called "PepSquee's National Anthemn" or something.    Just a bunch of Pepito x Squee  yes, it's going to become popular again  song drabbles. Rated for possible language and the whole lovey-dovey thing. Enjoy and R&R! UPDATES AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE
1. Introduction of DOOM!

**PepSquee's National Anthemn**

_Yes, I am naming it that. It's kinda funny. Okay, so, basically, this is just a bunch of PepSquee song drabbles. Yep. I put my iPod on shuffle (OH GAWD NO I HAVE SOME REALLY HORRIBLE SONGS OH GAWD) and decided "PEPSQUEE IS AWESOME". So... Yeah. I stole the rules from somebody else's song drabble-y thingy. I hope they don't mind. :D_

**A LA RULES YO:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwords!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

_I ain't doin' number 4, so booh you. :P I'mma just post 'em one at a time, you know? It's much easier for me that way. -le nod-_

_WELL, ENJOY MY MOST DRABBLESOME PEPSQUEE DRABBLES. PepSquee is PepitoxSquee, SqueexPepito, Pepito Diablo and Todd Casil (or in my case, I think Todd would be adopted by Johnny, so just Todd C) romance, blah blah blah... You get the point._

_PEPITO AND TODD BELONG TO THE ALMIGHTY JHONEN VASQUEZ_

_The songs I use belong to their respected owners, as I will tell you as I do each drabble. :D_


	2. 1: Paradise Lost

**1. Paradise Lost **by **Hollywood Undead (**3:10**)**

_Ah, man. I love this song. :D_

Shmee loved fire.

Even as a little boy, Todd had known so, but had not achnowledged the spooky fact until his thirteenth birthday. On that day, the tattered old bear had convinced him to burn down the place he had never before been able to truly call home.

Pepito, the Antichrist and Todd's best friend, was just as elated and proud as the sadistic little Shmee. Hell, even Johnny had been proud. But, guilt was not something that understood that it was not wanted. It stayed beside him, whispering sweetly how he should give up and die alongside the parents he'd so loved, but refused to love him back. It told him he'd never been so lost in life before, never felt so unneeded. But, if he had dealed with the guilt for almost a week now, then he could deal with the guilt for as long as he had ... For now.

He smiled delicately as Pepito's warm lips ghosted across his cheek after the end of his parents' funeral. The shorter of the two entangled his claws (if you could really call them that) in Todd's warm hand as they began to walk anywhere else but the cemetary.

Yes. For now.

_Do they usually do funerals in pairs? I 'unno. I'm afraid of weddings, so I try not to look into any kind of ceremony, as those usually remind me on weddings, and I have to go curl up in the emo corner and shiver in horror while crying. Lovely, isn't it? Oh, and in my mind, Pepito would be shorter than Todd, so... Yeah._

_Ah, well. ENJOY, EL BUDDIMIGOS. Yeah, I don't speak Spanish, okay? XD Just...bye, I guess. XD Yeah._

_Also, my new "burn": GO SCREW YOUR FACE DOWN A WELL._

_It'll catch on. Just wait. _


	3. 2: The House Of Myth

**2. The House Of Myth **by **Creature Feature (**3:35**)**

_While listening to this, I usually make it into something PepSquee anyhow, so this was easy._****

He was utterly horrified. He was chilled to his very core, shuddering as he walked. He'd never been so afraid. And Hell was in his _basement_, for crying out loud!

His mother had told him to go to Todd's house to 'play'-_"Mother, I'm fourteen."_- while she was out grocery shopping, because she didn't trust him home alone. He didn't blame her. He didn't even trust himself home alone.

But, as the house #777 came into veiw, Pepito was struck with the image of his mother scraping his skin and bones off the floor, walls, and even ceiling from the basement of Johnny C's -AKA: _ALSO TODD'S HOUSE SINCE HE HAD ADOPTED HIM-_ so that his father could try to mold himself back into his usual Antichrist self in a futile effort.

Then again, Todd was worth it.

Also, his mother was very scary when you didn't listen to her.

_His mother IS scary. So listen to her, and review, or you'll be grounded. And forced to eat more vegetables. VEGETABLES OF DOOM!_


	4. 3: Breakeven

**3. Breakeven **by **The Script (**4:15**)**

_I would've typed this up sooner, but I was at a drug testing for TWO HOURS because my urine was not acceptable. :( I peed constantly for TWO HOURS and they kept telling me "BLAH BLAH BLAH THROW IT AWAY AND COME BACK IN THIRTY MINUTES". :D BUT, they have finally accepted my fine urine, as I knew they would sometime. :D MWAHAHAHA! Oh... Anyways:_

The cool rain pattered softly against his skin as he shuffled down the grey concrete on a seemingly drizzly morning.

Todd had gotten angry last night. Pepito didn't know why, as he'd forgotten what the stupid fight had been about, but he resented anything that had possibly been said between the two while he made his way to see Heloise. Maybe _she _-being the super genius she was- would understand why he hurt so much when Todd had sounded perfectly fine (from what Gaz had told him, anyways).

It took everything in the Antichrist's power not to break down right there at the stop sign, but he held it in. He'd have answers soon enough. And perhaps forgiveness, if he was lucky enough.

_Heloise is from Jimmy Two-Shoes. :D And Gaz is from Invader Zim. :D I love them both to bits. XD _


	5. 4: Bubbly

**4. Bubbly **by **Colbie Caillat (**3:16**)**

_LALALALALA Sorry for not updating in a while. Been all hectic-y lately-not that you care. ANYHOO:_

Trying to ignore the bubbling stomach butterflies was useless, but Todd kept his futile efforts in fear of Pepito noticing the fuschia strip across his cheeks. He couldn't pin-point the first time the Antichrist had made him feel like this, but it wasn't easy to remember much of anything at all with his mind foggy as it was.

"_Amigo_," Concern laced Pepito's voice as he slowly raised his brow. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, never better!" he stuttered in reply, hastily nodding. _'I've been caught!' _"Just... Uh... Well..." 

"Just what?"

It was now or never. All or nothing. Spray or stick. Wait... No, not the last one. But, they _were _a store, so he'd keep that in mind.

Todd placed a sloppy kiss on his best friend's surprised lips.

"Just that." He smiled and pushed the cart ahead, leaving a very confused, but goofily-grinning Pepito in his dust.

_Well, that was some-what amusing. 'Spray or stick. __**That **__is the question!' Review or gimme your feet. THANKYOU, COME AGAIN._


End file.
